Isaac Knows All
by Aditx8e
Summary: Why does Isaac have the answers to every puzzle they come across. A series of one-shots/vignettes exploring what the rest of the group felt as Isaac blazed a trail ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a series of one-shots/vignettes that came to me while reading the Golden Sun wiki. What would Isaac's friends think about his uncanny ability to know exactly what to do in any situation that they may find themselves in.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Garet, we are losing time. I want to get to Vault before those thieves leave"<p>

"Isaac please, please for the sake of Sol I can't I can't keep jogging any more. It's too much. We have been travelling for a whole day and you have not slowed down once. Not even once. How do keep running like that?"

Then what Isaac had said fully registered in Garet's mind.

"What is this 'Vault' and who are these thieves you keep going on about?"

"I could tell or you could get up and see it for yourself"

"Please Isaac

The group of heroes arrived in Vault. Garet made a beeline to the Inn and promptly squandered the few coins- that had appeared from a Vermin's body after Isaac juggled it around with an Earthquake- on food.

"By the love of Luna this can't be happening, all the rooms cannot be full. What did I do to deserve this? Getting pulled around by blonde maniac who never runs out of psynergy for two days and now you are telling me I wont be able to sleep in a bed"

Garet indulged in few more oaths before petering out and going to sit in a corner of the inn.

"Hey lady can I have a few bones to use as a pillow please?"

"Garet get up, we are going upstairs"

"No, give me some bones women. I need them" Garet said as he was pulled mercilessly by Isaac up the stairs and thrown into the room that he should have slept in.

Rage built up in the Mars Adept and he was just about to launch a fireball at them and claim this room for himself when Isaac roughly pushed passed him.

"I know who you people are and what you've done. You are going to pay for it, dearly." said Isaac to the room thieves.

"Yeah you tell them Isaac, make them give me a bed to sleep on."

"I don't care about the room you fool. I need that wimpy kid we saw earlier to join our quest so that he can blow away the bush that was blocking out path since you were too scared to set fire to it."

After the wimpy kid had joined their quest the heroes learnt that his name was Ivan.

After leaving Vault Isaac looked to towards Lunpa and started talking to himself.

"So after we get to Tolbi and I crush everyone in Colosso I will trick that fool Babi to make him give me his Cloak Ball. Yes and after that I will come back and free Hammet and take care of Dodonpa's Toad problem as well."

"So you are going to free Hammet? Thanks a lot Isaac" said that wimpy kid called Ivan.

"I will free him because then that fool will send me Orihalcon when our group merges with Felix. I then I will get Sunshine to make me an Excalibur which I will give to the weakling Felix so that I Isaac can claim the Sol Blade as my own."

"Hey Garet, you are Isaac's best friend right?"

"Yeah… I hope"

"Well do you have any information that may help explain what that monologue Isaac just spouted was about" said Ivan.

"Ivan, don't even ask. Just don't."

"Please Isaac can we stop for a while we have run for days" said both Garet and Ivan.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what happens when Isaac gets a bit too ahead of himself.**

* * *

><p>Felix and Isaac were on their way to Yallam, a small, depressing little town that had been stricken by a terrible drought for as long as anyone could remember. They needed to go to this godforsaken place so that the newly acquired Orihalcon could be forged into an item of actual worth. Isaac had generously offered Felix whatever item came out the shapeless lump of ore. Felix of course, accepted.<p>

"Wait Isaac, this blacksmith won't make anything unless it rains. That's why the people of the town are starving to death; he won't make fishing poles or tridents so they can't fish even though they are a meter from the ocean."

"Don't hurt your mind thinking about it Felix. I'll handle Mr. Sunshine."

The group walk through the door and emerge to see a certain blacksmith peacefully sleeping in his bed while his wife and son toil away trying to survive. Garet being the genius that he is decides to shock him awake with a fireball that Jenna quickly stops with a fire-beam. Needless to say, it worked.

"Honey, why are there strange kids in my house and why are they burning me while I sleep?" Sunshine asks his wife.

"They probably want the same thing as everyone else in the village. They want you get off your rear and work your trade. Isn't that right dears?"

"That's right ma'am" says Jenna.

"Well you can forget it; I ain't working until some rain falls on the village. That's why my name is Sunshine."

"Ok… what if we pay you triple the normal cost to forge something?" Isaac says.

"No."

"Five times?"

"No."

"Ten times as much?"

"No."

"Well alright Felix, let's leave this place. This blacksmith doesn't want to work with the rare, legendary ore that we brought for him. Oh well. I'm sure we can find another blacksmith that's better anyway." Isaac turns towards the door.

"Wait is that…Orihalcon? No way! Gimme it now."

"Fine old man, I'll give you the ore and come back right after the game resets and you better have a sword waiting for us. I don't want to see some random, worthless glove. You understand? A Sword!"

"Also we are not paying you a single gold coin."

"Fine whatever, just give me that metal."

On the way out of that village, the whole group was crowded around Felix, trying to get a better view of that magnificent sword called Excalibur which was given to him by Isaac. So no one noticed the random ant with gloves sneaking around. It ran up to the group and savagely punched Jenna in the stomach with a gloved hand. She crumpled to the floor as two Ragnaroks simultaneously impaled the poor ant. Isaac ran up to Jenna and cradled her as he ran dozens of Potent Cures and a few Revives through her stomach just for good measure.

"Isaac I appreciate your concern but I'm just fine, it was just one punch from an insect" Jenna said even as she smiled.

"Oh Jenna, I'm not worried about you." Isaac chuckled as he reached out to caress her stomach.

"I'm worried about Matthew."

"Wait...what? Who's Matthew?"

"Don't worry about it Jen. You will find out soon enough"

Jenna was sad, disappointed and angry. She had been so excited when Isaac had tending to her. The excitement quickly disappeared when he said he was worried about Matthew. Somehow Matthew and herself where connected but this was lost to Jenna in her current state. The emotions raging inside her must have shown on her face because Isaac was roughly yanked back by a mean gloved hand with an even meaner face.

Guess who Felix's new swords first victim was. It was Isaac.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I made Isaac kind of a jerk but he is supposed to be a blank slate. I.e. I project my personality into Isaac.**

**Oh but that Kraken was the bane of my little, 5 year old existence. Took me about a week to beat it.**

* * *

><p>Isaac's tolerance was vanishing quickly. He had camped in front of the ticket shop for two days and still the rest of the group had not caught up. He quickly roasted off a Nut in front of his hobo fire and used his Gaia senses to check up on his ally's progress.<p>

Isaac's tolerance disappeared altogether.

Two days later Isaac detected a familiar vibration that identified Garet; no one else could walk as slowly. Isaac quickly covered the distance between them.

"Garet give me the money" Isaac screamed, his patience had taken a vacation two days ago.

"Geez man, stop shouting. Why do you even need it anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious, I need it to buy the overpriced tickets so that we can cross that monster infested sea."

Mia chimed in with her helpful advice. "But Isaac, couldn't you just shift that puny landslide with a quake or something?"

"I could do that, but I'm not going to since you took so long. Maybe next time you can keep up with me. No, the only way to Tolbi is through that pond."

After the captain had finished his rant about how they were not going to move until he had found his oh so special 'lucky' charm and after everybody else finished panicking, Isaac calmly emptied his pockets and simply gave the charm he had found an hour ago to the troubled captain.

"Ah my precious Charm. My boy, where did you find her?"

"Never mind where I found it, can we please just leave this harbour. I've been here for a week."

As Garet was leaving the captain's quarters, he spied Isaac pocketing a large bag of gold that he had just taken from a random sailor, suspicious.

After dealing with another worthless Jellyfish, Isaac looked around and saw another worthless sailor writhing around on the floor. He had been stung.

"Isaac and company, you must go up and make another paying passenger row the ship."

Mia again chimed in with another bright idea. "Wait, shouldn't we help all of the people who have been injected with the fatal toxin."

"Don't worry about that girl, you just go up there and choose a person with zero seafaring experience, okay?"

"Hey Isaac, shouldn't we get Sean and Ouranos to help row? I mean they are much stronger and fitter than that old geezer that you sent in earlier."

"Yes Garet they are fitter and could probably make the ship go faster, but would it be as funny?"

Garet was used to these kinds of responses from Isaac but this one was just so weird and cruel that he was struck speechless.

"That's what I thought" Isaac said smugly.

"The Kraken should be showing up any second now. I hope I'm a high enough level."

"Wait Isaac, why are you so nervous, and what is this Kraken that you keep going on about?"

"Isaac and company, please HELP!"

"That my friends, is a Kraken" said Isaac as he steels himself for bloody, slimy battle.

Ivan as usual went down in the first hit and Quartz, as usual, is bloody useless and doesn't do anything.

"Mia, keep spamming those wishes while me and Garet blast that oversized squid."

"Okay Isaac I'll try my best."

Mia was shortly knocked out by a tentacle.

"Okay Garet it's just you and me against that- wait nope, it's just me against the Kraken.

Isaac's blade was a bloody blur as he ducked and weaved in-between tentacles, cutting them off as he went. The beast was weakening and Isaac could see it in its eyes. He quickly cast a few spires that impaled the beast and rooted it to the spot. One more Ragnarok should do it. Isaac was just summoning up the Psynergy needed to cast it when the Kraken looked straight into Isaac's eyes, smiled a little bit and cast Cure; healing itself completely.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!<strong>


End file.
